A Healers Kindness 3: Never Forgotton
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Ten years after Braska's calm Auron returns from Zanarkand and finds out that his children are no longer children. And whats this about slavery? chap 2 reposted 4 bad spelling! R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ten yers went by slowly, and still Auron did not return home. In the end Aerith and Namine were put into slavery by Yevons ruler because of his hate for the Al bhed. Riku, Sora, and Roxas were also put into slavery but used as soldiers.

Namine and Aerith lived in Luca with their cruel master Sephiroth.

Every now an then Namine's brothers would manage to get time off from their work, and when they did they would stay in Sephiroth's mansion and help with their mother and sisters work.

Riku would work extra hard to get time off to spend with his family. Roxas and Sora would also try just so they could help Namine and Aerith with the work they were forced to do, knowing that if Namine didn't work fast enough then she would be beaten. However Aerith wasn't beaten for she could put up with pain but her daughter could not.

Everyday Namine would sit on the Luca stadiom steps waiting for her father to return. Most people said that she was mad, that if Auron had survived then he would have gone back to them. But she would just say that he had buisness to attend to. Namine would sit on those steps till her master came for her. All her sorrow changed on the Blitzball champian games though.

Namine was sitting on the stairs waiting for her master to come and drag her back just so he could beat her. But instead of seeing his white long hair she caught a glimse of a red coat. She examined the man walking towards her, he could be none other than her father.

She ran up to the man and wrapped her arms round him. He seemed surprised at first but after he realised who she was he hugged her back. "Daddy." She whispered loving the words she spoke most.

Auron looked at Namine and saw how much she had changed. She had grown her hair out longer so it came down to her waist and had dyed it redish brown, she had gotton curves that had taken shape by age. "I've missed you too." He told her stroking her hair. "How did you know I would be here?"

Namine looked up at him. Smiling with tearfull eyes he was surprised by what she said. "The Fayth told me. They told me after I tryed an attempt at suicide."

"Suicide?" Auron said not beliving his ears. "Because of me?" He started to feel guilty.

Namine shook her head. "Partly. My master had gotten me so upset telling me that you were never coming back, I couldn't take it anymore, along with everything else he did to me, my brothers, and mom. Death seemed like the only way out." She told him.

"What do you mean master?"

Namine sighed. How could she tell Auron this? "Not long in Braska's calm the leader of Yevon decided that... Well, cause mom was bought up in the Al bhed tribe she was bacicly an Al bhed and so were we. So the Yevon comunity came up with the idea to sell us into slavery, that way they could get money, and the man who bought us would have some slaves." Namine took a deep breath before continuing. "The man who got us is called Sephiroth. Sephiroth is a jerk, meanie, liar, lazy good for nothin' and a lot of nasty rude names! He sent Riku, Sora, and Roxas off as soldiers, leaving me and mom to work in his sixteen story mansion! If we don't work fast enough then he beats us! The boys try to get as much time off of work so they can help, but they don't get that much." Namine explained.

Auron was about to speak but Namine his behind him. A tall man with white hair stormed up to Auron and pulled Namine out from behind him. "You stupid girl!" He shouted slapping her around the face with the back of his hand. He tryed to pull her away but Auron stopped him.

Auron pulled Namine into a tight embrace. "I do not like the way you deal with my family." He told the strange frowning man. Auron stared at her bruised cheek and wonderd who this man was.

"Master." Namine said bowing. "Do forgive my father he did not mean it." She begged his forgivness.

"So then... You must be Sephiroth?" Auron asked him.

Sephiroth nodded. "And you must be the almighy sir Auron? Kairi's father."

Auron looked at Namine confused. "Kairi?"

"I was given a new name. He told me to dye my hair aswell." She explained. Auron who was now very angery with this man hit him hard over the head with the back of his Katana. Sephiroth fell unconcious. "Show me where the others are." He told Namine who ran in front of him leading him towards the mansion.

When they got there Auron banged on the large doors. He heard pacing inside. The door opened with a shocked Riku who was obviosly expecting Sephiroth. "Dad?" He asked speachless. Auron nodded not knowing how to react, he had left his oldest son as a boy, now here he was a grown man.

Namine ran inside. She ran into the kitchen were her mother was putting plates away. "Mom." She said causing her mom to turn around. Sora and Roxas also popped up from behind a large table. "Dads back."

Aerith ran out that room into the large hall where her beloved Auron was standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a while they stopped, Auron looked at his grown children. He felt his russet eye begin to water. But he wasn't the only one apparently Sora was very emotional. "Come on guys." Riku told his younger sibblings. "Lets give the two lovebirds some alone time."

"No. Come here." Auron said shaking his head and pointing at Riku. Riku walked over to Auron who pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Thank you for looking after them." He thanked him not letting go.

Riku started to turn blue. "Dad. As comforting as this is I can't breath." He managed. Auron let go and laughed.

"Well blue is your favourite color." Roxas joked. "Don't I get a hug?" He asked frowning.

Auron laughed and opened his arms. "There's room for everyone." When said that it was like a stampeed. All his kids including his wife ran into his arms.

When Auron and the rest of his family had stopped hugging him, and Sora had stopped crying, they ALL went to the blitz ball stadiam. They laughed when they saw Sephiroth with a flower in his hair (Which Namine put there for a laugh.)

But the stadiam was in havok! Fiends were everywhere! Riku, and Sora fought with funny swords that looked a bit like giant keys while Roxas took Namine and Aerith to safety.

After countless amounts of battles Auron said he had something to deal with then he ran after a blonde boy, Riku and the triplets went off to talk to their old friend, Yuna.


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter has been reposted cause of a real bad complaint review

CHAPTER 2

The four teeanagers walked to the bottom of the Mi'ihen highroad were they saw Yuna and her gaurdians. "Yuna!" Namine shouted running up to her old friend.

"Woa!" Wakka gasped. "I knew Yuna's famous but you're going a bit to far ya." Namine laughed and let go.

Riku ran up the stairs and caught up with his sister. "Yuna! Do you remember us?" He asked her.

Yuna gasped realising who they were. "You can't be... Riku, Namine?" The two nodded. "Where's Roxas and Sora?"

Lulu and Wakka stood behind them in absolout confusion. "Uh... Yuna? Will you introduce your friends?" Lulu asked her. "I take it that you know each other."

"Oh of course! This is Riku the oldest, this is Namine she's the youngest triplet, the other two are Roxas and Sora but I'm not so sure were they are."

"How do ya know each other ya?" Wakka asked her.

Yuna smiled. "They used to be my best friends ihn Bevelle... After I moved away we lost contact."

Riku and Namine frowned. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted Sephiroth with our mail." Riku scolded his sister. "I'm gonna go look for Roxas and Sora, we can't afford to get them out of prison again." Riku said running off.

"Who is Sephiroth?" Yuna asked her.

"He's my master. I'm his... dare I say it, slave girl." Yuna gasped her hand flew up to her mouth. "Dad gave him a punch on the nose when he tryed beating me again."

"Sir Auron?" Lulu shouted. "You know Sir Auron?"

Namine nodded again. "Sure do he's my dad." She replyed causing more gasps.

"Hey ya! This ain't the time for jokes ya! Ya don't look anything like him!" Wakka shouted.

"I know I don't look like him. I got my blonde hair from my granddad but dyed it, my blue eyes from my granddad aswell, Rikku has moms eyes, and grandmothers white hair, Sora has mom's hair, and granddads blue eyes, last of all Roxas has Blonde hair an blue eyes also from his granddad." After she had explained it Auron walked up the path with a strange blonde boy.

"Yuna I wish to become your gaurdian. Do you axcept?"

Yuna nodded her head. "Yes yes of course." Just then Riku came up to them holding Sora and Roxas by their ears.

"Do we even want to know?" Namine asked him.

"Well I do." Auron said stepping forward. "What happend?"

Riku pushed the two foward so they fell on their faces. "Well Roxas left Aerith and mom in two differnt places, he found Namine but can't remember where he left mom!"

Auron and Namine laughed. "That it?" He asked.

Riku shook his head. "They gave up looking and chose to put twohundred leaters of bleach in the sphere pool so that fiends wouldn't attack the players."

Everyone laughed except Wakka who was worrying about his players.

"Did they manage it?" Lulu asked.

"No."

Namine's eyes started to water. "Oh no!" She shouted. "You guys couldn't find mom! What if Sephiroth got her?" She ran down the long stairs back to the mansion.

But her going back there was a big mistake. Yes Sephiroth did have Aerith, but Namine had forgotten that he did it before... it was just his trap to lure her into his lare.

Namine pushed the two large doors open. She ran down the hall screaming Aerith's name. Sephiroth stalked up behind her and put his hands onher shoulders. He turned her around violently, he pinned her againsted the wall.

"Where were you? You know you can't escape me that easily! Or are you like a dog? You get last then come home to your master?" Sephiroth screamed at her shaking her.

"Stop!" Aerith shouted running out of a door trying to get him away from her. "Please master!" Sephiroth just laughed an slapped her away.

Sephiroth stopped shaking Namine instead he punched her in the stomach causing her to bend over in pain, the he hit her in the eye. Sephiroth was about to take it further but Auron ran in with Riku following him. Auron hit Sephiroth on the head with his Katana hoping that it would work the same as last time. Hopefully it did Sephiroth was knocked unconcious again.

So what do ya'll thin? R&R people plz or Sephiroth will come and get you!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Riku and Auron ran through the streets of Luca. By now Namine had woken up, Riku knew a small cure spell so he used it on her. Namine's bruises dissapeared instantly.

They caught up with Yuna and her other guardians. "Sir Auron. We were wondering where you had got to." Yuna said doing the Yevon sign.

Auron just grunted and walked past. "I'd rather not explain it."

The group had been walking for hours now. They were all relived when they came to an inn. "Hey ya! We can't go in there" Everyone looked at him.

"Why not?" Tidus asked him.

"This is an Al bhed shop!" Wakka complained. "And I ain't tired one bit!"

Namine frowned. She walked up to him and poked his stomach. "Your the one who complained! You said that if you didn't sit down soon then your legs would fall off and get eaten by fiends!"

Auron laughed and walked inside with everyone else. "Seven rooms please." Auron asked putting his gil on the table.

"Oh! I am sorry sir. But we only have four rooms available." The shop assitant apolagised. "The first room has a double bed, the second has three beds, the third has two, and the last has one."

Auron sighed. "We'll take 'em." He walked outside to tell the arguing two to come inside. "Inside! Now!" Auron shouted from the travel agency doors.

"What?" Namine asked walking inside.

"The agency only has four rooms. We have to pair up." He told them both. "Yuna's sleeping with Lulu, Kimarhi's sleeping outside, Tidus and Wakka are sleeping in the two beds, that leaves Namine, Riku and me in the three beds." Auron told them walking into his room.

"Well." Namine said stretching her arms. "I'm gonna go take a nice long shower." She ran into her room with Riku following her.

While Namine was in the shower Auron and Riku spoke about what had happend to them the last ten years. "You seem very protective towards Namine." Auron said.

"Well. Once when I was in Bevelle fighting Sephiroth got drunk. He raped, attacked, and drugged Namine. He knocked mom unconcious so she couldn't help her." Riku sadly explained. "When I came back Namine was nearly dead. It also turned out that downstairs there's a cellar. In that cellar he keeps all sorts of tourture things. Because Namine can't protect herself he only used them on her."

Auron sighed. "If your a slave how did you get time off? Slaves don't."

Riku looked down at his legs. "We'd put sleeping pills in the guards drinks. Then we'd sneek out and grab a boat. Then we'd tell Sephiroth that our comander had sent us back to regain our energy."

"Quite the plan." Auron said. "I must thank you for looking after them."

"We all helped each other. Maybe I can get a good nights sleep with mom, Roxas, and Sora staying in Kilika." Riku told Auron. "We might not show it but we all hate Sephiroth. I hate him for hurting Namine."

Then Namine came out of the shower. "Anyone else want a shower?"

"No, we're fine." Riku answered.

wiered place to leave it i no but i got a bunch a storys to update! r&r people!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

That night Namine tossed and turned in her sleep. Riku knew that she was dreaming about her sad past, like she did every night. He stood up an gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her. "It's ok it me." He told her knowing that she ight mistake him for Sephiroth. "I'm not gonna let him come back for you." He climbed uder her covers and held her close to him like he had when they were children.

Namine calmed down a small bit, but still she trembled. Riku managed to get her to sleep before falling asleep himself. Auron smiled to himself, what sort of bond did these two have?

The next morning Riku was still sleeping next to Namine. Auron smiled at the two and got up. Auron walked into the loby, sat down an orderd himself a drink.

Not long after Riku and Namine woke up to join him. Namine, being a girl always wanted her showers in the morning leaving Riku to go bond with daddy! "Mornin' dad." He yawned putting some gil on the assistant counter. "Black coffe."

Auron smiled and took another sip from his mug. "How's Namine?" He asked.

Riku sat down with his drink. "She's fine. Why?"

"I saw you two last night. You both have a special relationship."

Riku groaned. "She has nightmares of the past, dreams of Sephiroth abusing her. You see even now she's not grown up enough to feel that sort of pleasure." Riku explained embaressed.

Auron was slightly embaressed too. "She doesn't?"

"No." Riku shook his head.

Then Namine walked in. "Good morning guys." She greeted them. "Riku." She walked up to him. "Can I have some money for a mineral water?"

Riku nodded an gave her the money. "Why don't you have money?" Auron asked Namine.

Namine sat herself down. "When I used to. But once when he was going to...you know, he found the money and accused me of stealing. After that he beat me until I couldn't move. Then he had his way with me." She struggeled to say.

"You need say no more." Auron told her knowing that it must've been hard telling him all that.

She shook her her head. "No, it feels good getting it off my chest."

After a few hours the whole group was awake. "Next stop, the Mushroom rock road." Yuna told them. A scream was sounded from outside.

"Thats our cue lets go." Auron told them.

The battle was long and tireing and at the end of it they all got throwen off a cliff!

Riku helped Namine up and then helped Yuna up. "Thank you Riku." Yuna thanked him before asking her second question. "I have been meaning to ask you if you will be my guardian?"

"Sure I will."

Namine smiled. "Riku and Yuna sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marrige! then comes the baby in the baby carrage!" She sang running around in circles with Riku chasing her.

"Namine don't tease." Auron told her walking past.

They walked down to a large gate. "I'm sorry. But I cannot let you in." The guard said.

"I understand." Yuna said with a bow. The group turned around when they were greeted by Seymour...

It might not seem like it but i have a plan for leaving this chapter here! and it hurts my fingers having to move them dont ask me y. review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Namine never liked Seymour, he reminded her to much of Sephiroth.

Seymour walked up to the group and talked to Yuna. "You looked troubled is there anything I can do?"

Yuna looked at the gate. Seymour managed to get them through and they walked up to the controll center. All through their journey to get there Namine was lost in her thoughts to much to notise the world around her. Her mind came back to her when Kinoc wrapped his arms around Auron.

"Namine." Kinoc spoke in surprise. "I thought you were in slavery?" Namine hated Kinoc. Kinoc was the one who aranged that they became slaves, she just hadn't told Auron that.

Namine walked past and stomped on his foot hard. Riku walked after her. "You deserved that." He told him.

Auron had no idea what was going on, his kids had never showed such disrespect. "Namine." Auron said walking up to her. Namine was sittig down curled up crying, Riku was trying to calm hre down. "He didn't deserve that."

"Dad. You haven't been here to say what we have the right to do." Riku told him. "If it was the other way around you'd hate him to." Those words stung Auron, he didn't understand what he ment so he chose to ask.

"Kinoc. What did he mean by that?" Auron asked the man who was standing behind him. "Tell me after the fight." He dsaid walking off.

The fight lasted forever, at last it was over. "Now Kinoc. Tell me what they ment."

Kinoc sighed. "I was the one who put them into slavery."

Another short chapter i no but im outta ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Auron was shocked. Kinoc his best friend had betrayed him and his family. Auron had no idea of what to do, so before jumping into conclusions he chose to ask questions. "Why?" He bitterly asked. "What did my family ever do to you?"

Kinoc smiled as if he was enjoying Aurons anger. "Even after ten years, you still have a temper." Auron frowend. "In Braska's calm your family began to be looked down on."

"By who?" Auron asked. "Get to the point already!"

Kinoc sighed. "We needed more funds for the blitz ball stadiom we were going to build in Bevelle. Seeing that your wife had been raised by al bhed and her children were part of a fallen monk as well as her, we decided to sell them as slaves. There would be good money in it for us, and the luky person who bought them would have slaves."

Auron tryed to controll himself. "How much did you sell them for?"

"20 Million each." He told Auron.

Auron grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up againsed the wall. "Why? Was it worth it? Didn't you even think of the troubles thatthey would have to put up with?"

Kinoc breathed in some fresh air as Auron was pulled away by guards. "Yes it was. And as I over heard your daughter has something she's hiding from everyone."

Auron frowened and stopped struggeling. "But what you did to us was wrong." Namine said walking up to Kinoc, Riku following her. "Because of you we never had a childhood. We were beaten for every little thing we did wrong."

Riku nodded. "Or Namine was tortured, or raped." He looked over to Auron. "Thanks for standing up for us dad."

"What happend to us is something that we can't change." Namine told him. "Tell the guards to realise him."

Kinoc evily laughed at her. "Why should I take orders from a slave?" He walked over to her and forced her to look at him. "If you were worthy of taking orders from, then you're master wouldn't have said that he had such a worthless, useless, pathetic, good for nothing, slave girl. You're the daughter of outlaws! Live with it."

Namine looked down. She had been treated worse, but she did everything that she could do to please her master. Riku steped forward. "You'd better apolagise to her." He threatend.

Kinoc looked at Auron's oldest and with what he said he should have just spat at him. "What I see in you is funny. You can go and fight long battles, save others, protect kingdoms, yet you can't even protect you're own family when the time comes."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted at him, knowing that if his emotions got the better of him he wouldn't be able to controll them.

But Kinoc carried on. "Face it Riku! You're the one who let Aerith and you're sister that you seem so fond of die inside!"

"Shut up!" Riku shouted again balls of electrisity surronding his hands as he went to thump Kinoc. Namine grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Riku! Ignore him!" Riku looked down at her. "You did protect us! Remember when Sephiroth beat me? Who was there? You were. Remember when he was trying to kill mom and me? You stopped him!" Riku realised that she was silently weeping.

Auron managed to break free of the guards grip. He ran over to his two children and aplolagised for everything he had done to them. Kinoc just walked away headed for Bevelle.

"Lets go." Auron told the two of them and walked towards his shocked summoner and guardians. "We next stop at Djose temple. We can rest there, and Yuna can get the aeon."

They were walking down the mushroom rock road they were all tired from the battle and the others that they were enduring by fiends. Even though Namine wasn't fighting she was a healer, so she was using her strongest magic to keep the groups strength up... pure magic is tireing. Riku was carrying her on his back.

Auron could tell that Riku was in deep thought. He had been since Kinoc had said that it was all his falt. Aron knew that what Kinoc had said about Riku was to get him in a state, and Auron knew that Riku tried everything he could do to help his family. "She looks tired." Auron said walking next to Riku trying to start a conversation.

"She's real light though." Riku said. "She's tryed pure magic before. She was just learning then."

Auron smiled. "She acts just like her mother when I first met her." He laughed when he remembered the night he wrapped her in bubble wrap.

"How did you and Mom meet?" Riku asked. "You never told me that story."

"I'll tell you in Djose." Auron replyed grabbing his Katana as another fiend came out of no where.

Riku put Namine down againsted a wall so he could join in the fight. "If we keep on getting attacked by fiends you might not get the chance to tell me." Riku took out his sword and stated slashing at it.

Auron dug the tip of his Katana into it's scales and heard it cry out inpain. After a few minuites it burst into pyrflies. "Namine." Riku tryed to wake her up.

"What?" She asked him. Namine cured the whole party and tryed sleeping again. Riku was about to pick her up again but Auron stopped him.

"We've been walking for almost seven hours now. I'll carry her the rest of the way." Auron told him and picked her up. "You're right she is light."

"At least I'm good at something then."

Auron sighed. At last they reached Djose. "There's another summoner! We have to hurry!" Yuna told them running inside. Riku got some rooms for all of them and set Namine down on the hired bed. He felt bad about leaving her on her own, but he was a guardian now.

Hours later after they had done the trials no one could wait to go to bed. Riku walked strait into his room and collapsed on his bed. "You gonna tell me that story now?"

Auron laughed. "It all started out as me going to fight the al bhed. I was still a monk back then. A young woman told me that my life was in danger..." Auron carried on his story for ages. He was happy to see that Riku listened to it all.

"I met someone once." Riku told Auron. "But she left me when she found out that I was a servant." Riku sighed. "Just proves that I am bad at everything."

Auron looked across from the bed he was laying on. "I wasn't here. But I can tell that you looked out for them. No one had the right to say those things about you." Auron watched as Riku's eyes filled with tears, maybe it would do him some good to cry. "You, or Namine."

That was it. Riku cried. He didn't make a noise though, but the tears fell down his face. "I couldn't protect them." He fell asleep.

Auron felt bad. He knew that soon Tidus would blurt something out. Then how could Auron tell them that he had looked after him and bacicly dumped his own kids?

So what do ya think? i tryed to make this chapter longer! review!


	7. Chapter 7

GOT A SERIOUS WRIGHTERS BLOCK!


	8. short chappy alert!

CHAPTER 8

Riku woke up the next morning. He looked across to his dads bed and wasn't suprised when he found it empty. He slowly sat up and heard his sister singing in the shower. "Namine! You have a great singing voice but I've gotta tell you to, KEEP IT DOWN!" Riku shouted. He heard Namine laugh. "Black coffe." Riku orderd putting his money on the counter.

Auron smirked from the table he was sitting at. "To much caffine won't do you good." Auron told the teen across the table from him.

"Dad. I thought about loads last night, and I came to a decision." Riku said. "I know that Sephiroth is looking for us, Namine mostly. Sephiroth is only going to interphere with Yuna's pilgrimage. The house where we used to live is the same as when we left it, no one ever moved into it. Mom and the others are there, I'm taking Namine back."

Auron nodded. "After the pilgrimage I promise that I'll return and be there for you."

Riku walked back down the hallway to discuse it with Namine. She didn't take it lightly. "What?" Namine screamed at him. Riku was ducking down in a corner terrified.

After a few minuites of aurguments Riku won. "Bye dad. Tell the others that we're going to Bevelle." Riku said walking out the door. "Keep us posted."

Auron was on the pilgrimage for months. But after Sin was defeated he returned home. Home to his wife and kids.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Auron came back after a few months. He found his old house that hadn't changed one bit. Auron knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently for it to be opened.

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened. Auron smiled when Aerith ran into his arms. "How is everyone?" He asked her. "How's Namine?"

Aerith looked down upset. "Sephiroth came back for her." She slowly looked up at Aurons now angery face. "Her brothers managed to get her back but, she's had some horrifying events." Auron pushed ran throygh the door to see Namine.

Namine was sat on the sofa reading. "Dad! Your back!" She shouted hugging him. "Guess what!"

"What?"

Namine smiled. "My best friend Suka is pregnant! She wants me to help her look after the baby when it's born!" She said excitedly. Auron smiled. At least she found something to be cheerfull about.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku came down the stairs. "Dad. Your back." Riku said.

"Namine. You wouldn't know where my cd's went?" Roxas asked her. Namine blushed. "Where are they?"

"Under my bed." She told him crossing her arms and pouting. "Riku, how are your legs now?"

Riku smiled. "They're better."

Auron sat himself down. "What happend to them?" He looked at the bruised ankle.

"We went for a long walk and Riku fell down a cliff edge." Sora told him. "He blamed it all on you."

"Why?" Auron asked him wanting to know what he had missed.

Namine laughed at him. "He said that if you had given us that pay rise we had asked for ten years ago he ould've gotten the bike then he wouldn't have fallen."

"I'm surprised that you remember that." Auron said. "How is Laguna?"

Aerith walked in and set a warm drink on the table. "He's fine. Actually setteled down." Aerith said.

Auron smirked. "Lets say that you and me settle down tonight?" He asked her. The four teens blushed and were lost for words.

"Thats gross!" Roxas shouted running up to his room.

"I agree." Namine said also running into her room.

"That bed'll colapse, no ones had sex in that thing for years!" Sora said following Namine upstairs.

Riku walked over to Auron. He bent down and whispered in his ear. "Give me some deatails." Then Riku walked upstairs leaving both parents shocked.

"The one part of being a teenager thats anoying. The hormones." Auron told Aerith. "I could say those kinds of things when they were small. Why did they have to grow up?"

Ok i was on holiday for like 4 days and i only got back 1 hour ago from a 3 hour drive and i get car sick! review!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next day Auron really wanted to hit Riku, he had done it playfully a few times but now this was starting to get anoying. Riku kept asking Auron all the details that happend last night. You just name it! He even wanted to know what the kissing was like. Aerith walked in the room and told him to get himself someone if he really wanted to know what it was like. "But I already have a girl!" Riku told them all the details of their first kiss. It wasn't nice hearing it when you were having breakfast!

Namine stood up with her plate of food and carried it upstairs into her bedroom. "Namine!" Aerith called after her. "Your not alowed to eat in the bedroom!"

Namine turned around and came back downstairs. "But hearing all about sloppy kisses is making me lose my appitite for athousand years!" She complained getting on her knees and hugging her mothers legs. "Please let me eat in my room. Or I'll starve to death." Namine looked up at Aerith's head and heard her say 'no'. "My life is in your hands! And your throwing it away!"

Auron stood up and walked over to Namine. "Aerith said no she means no." Auron told his youngest pulling her over his shoulder and putting her in her seat at the table. "Riku! Shut up!" Auron said. "Kiss your mothers cooking and tell us how it tastes. _And if it's safe."_ Auron whispered the last part.

Aparently Aerith wasn't that great a cook. Once she tryed make ducklaronje, but she had no oranges left so she used pears! And she had no duck so she used lamb chops! They hadn't been able to eat for weeks! Later that day Aerith had gone shopping with a friend, leaving Auron, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Namine back home. They were all sitting at the table when Auron spoke. "Aerith said she left some sort of cake in the kitchen."

The four teens looked at each other. "Brought or homemade?" Sora asked nerous sweat dripping down his forhead.

Auron looked up from his paper. "Homemade." He simply said knowing he was going to be bombed with anoying questions.

"Chocolate or something else?" Roxas asked Auron.

Auron looked back down at his newspaper. "I don't know. Why?"

Namine looked up from her hands. "She's usally alright with the chocolate ones."

Riku stood up. "I'm gonna check it out." He started to walk off but someone grabbed hold of his hand.

"You will be carefull won't you?" Namine asked him.

"Yeah bro'. You never can tell what moms cooking is going to be next." Roxas told Riku.

Riku was about to speak but Auron spoke first. "For goodness sake! Your not going off to dissarm a bomb!"

"Well you never can tell with her cooking." Sora said. "Go Riku. Don't look back." They watched as Riku bravely walked into the kitchen. He liften the cover that his the cake and it's tray to find a...

"What do you see?" Namine nervously called.

Riku wanted to laugh at this cake. He couldn't tell what kind it was, the sponge part was black and charkole! The middle of it was what looked like purple burned jam with melted honey on the top of it! "It's an undentified object!" Riku called back to them. He picked up a knife and poked it. "Your cooking will bother my family no more!" Riku shouted at the... _cake_, and started poking it with a knife. After one stab it disovled into a heap of ash!

The family watched as Riku came out of the kitchen. "I have killed the undefeated!" He shouted in triumph.

All the teens ran up to their big bro' and patted him on the back. Auron glanced up at them and shook his head. Sometimes he couldn't belive his family.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Namine had gone out that afternoon after having an important phonecall. When she came back she had a large coat over her arm and tear staines on her face. She walked upstairs and unwrapped the coat where a small newborn baby was. Aerith came upstairs holding a wash basket Namine didn't want to know what her reaction would be like.

Aerith just stood there staring at her and the baby. Finally Aerith spoke. "What happend?" She sat down beside her daughter and listend to whatever she would have to say.

"The phonecall I got. It was Stara's husband... he said that she had died in childbirth." Namine told Aerith. Aerith sighed, Stara was Namine's best friend. "When I got there, her husband was laying dead on the floor with his wrists slit. I went to get help from the police. A few hours later they said that the baby would have nowhere else to go but with..._ me."_

Aerith didn't know how to react. "Namine. Baby's take alot of work. I know how you feel right now but I don't think you'd be able to handle the preasure."

Namine frowned. "Please mom. Just let me do something on my own for a change. I've got to grow up one day." Namine begged.

"I'll go get your father." Aerith walked downstairs and got Auron up there to speak with her.

Auron walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it. "Namine." He softly said making sure he had her attention. She looked up at him. "Your mother is right. Children take alot of work. Take it from someone who knows." Auron sighed knowing that she had already fallen in love with it.

"What about when she's older? She's going to want to know who her parents are. What about when she finds out that your not her real mom?"

"First of all she's a he! Second I'm not going to lie to him about who his parents are." Namine argued with him.

"Well at least name him if he's going to be part of the family!" Auron said reciving a hug from Namine who wouldn't stop saying thankyou.

Auron walked downstairs to Aerith. "What did you tell her?" Aerith asked running up to Auron.

Auron sighed. "She's already fallen in love with the child. They're stuck together like glue now." He winced at Aerith's angery face.

"What?" Aerith shouted at him. "She's to young to have a responsability like that! She's throwing away the childhood that will be over soon!"

"When you love someone you love them for good. She has to have a responsability in her life to remember Stara by." Auron cooly told Aerith hoping that she would understand.

Namine came down the stairs holding the child. "I've chosen a name for him! His name's Storm."

Aerith sighed and walked away not approving with Aurons answer.

sorry it was short but the stupid computer chose to shut down completly! everything was lost all my downloads and the internet! and my documents! wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! anyway review!


	12. my documents aint working!

ok i know that i do this on manager but it aint workin' so im gonna have to write it all on this until i get it fixed!

chapter 12

Auron woke up in the middle of the night hearing a childs cries. He slowly got out of bed making sure that he didn't wake Aerith up.  
Auron walked downstairs and saw Namine trying to get Storm to sleep.  
"Need some help?" He asked her.

Namine sighed and handed Storm to Auron. "Help would be wonderfull. He won't stop crying!"

Auron laughed and took Storm in his arms. "Maybe you should get your brothers to help you."

"That would be great if they wern't in the Calm Lands." Namine told him sitting down on the sofa.

Auron smiled and sat down next to her. "Then I'll help you." He handed Storm back to her.

"I still can't get over what happened to Stara." Namine told him in a low voice.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm a grandfather."

Namine laughed. "Well your not his real grandfather.  
But I'll make sure he calls you it."

kay i no it was like three words long but like i said document manager aint workin! 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

The boys came back the next day shocked to see storm. Having a baby in the house would not be good since they had bought a dog!

The three boys sat on the sofa and grabbed some soda's. Aerith came downstairs and almost triped on all the slobber. Of corse she was alergic to fur!  
Her eyes began to water and she began to sneeze like crazy! Causing everyone who was downstairs to look up. Including the dog.

"Get that... achoo!... do... coo... dog... out!" Aerith strugeled to say.

Roxas took the dog outside and tied him to a tree. "Why can't we keep him?" He asked her wanting to keep his pet slobery animal.

Aerith sighed when it was gone, but didn't know who to tell them about Namine. "Look when you were away, something happened to Namine..." That caused Riku to jump out of his seat.

"Issheokay?WasitSephiroth?Whereisshe?" Riku asked her fastly wanting to know about his sister

"She is fine, but Stara died while you were away, and her husband killed himself." Aerith gulped.  
"Namine found Stara's husband sprawled out on the floor dead next to Stara's child. She got someone to help and they said that since the child had nowhere to go... she could look after him"  
The three boys stood with their mouth praticaly touching the floor! "And myself and your father agreed."

"She gets to keep a baby! Why can't I keep the dog!" Roxas complained. "Dogs die early!"

Aerith shook her head. "Because I'm alergic to them, and it slobbers, and it's a health hassard."

"Well I'm alergic to babys!" Roxas told her not notising the fact that his brothers had made their way upstairs.

"We'll talk about this later when Auron comes back."

Riku and Sora walked upstairs into their sister's and Riku's bedroom. (AFTER ALL THIS TIME THEY STILL SHARE A ROOM.) They slowly opened the door and saw Namine on her bed asleep holding Storm.  
"Don't wake her up." Aerith told them. "She was up all night."

They nodded and made their way back downstairs, well at least Sora did. "Ain't you coming Riku"  
Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. "No. I won't make any noise." He walked into his room.

"Okay."

Riku sat on his bed staring at his sister and wondered what he was going to do now. His thoughts went back to the Mi hen operation. How had Kinock known about her secret? Only him and Namine knew?  
He knew that Stara hadn't really been pregnant. And Stara was never married!  
Riku's thought's kept on asking him questions and giving answers.

Namine started to wake up. "Riku?" She moaned sitting up. "Your back?" Riku nodded and sat on the end of her bed.

"Was the birth painfull?" He asked.

Namine nodded. "Very. You know when they say that a paper cut is the worst pain you can get?"

Riku nodded again.

"Nu Uh! Wrong!"

Riku laughed and decided to ask her a question. "Do mom and dad know about this?" Namine shook her head. "It's probebly best that they don't know. But they also have the right to know the truth."

Namine nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "I know but I'm scared Riku. I don't know how to tell them that Sephiroth got me pregnant and that Stara and her husband never exested." She started crying.

Riku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Aerith was on the other side of the door listening. She brought her hand to her mouth and ran into her room waiting for Auron to come back from work. Now she understood. Namine had been wearing extremly long baggy clothes, the fact that she had never seen Stara. Why would Namine lie to her about this?

Auron came home a few long hours later. Aerith ran into Auron's arms and told him what she had heard. Even if Auron didn't want to belive what she said he still listened.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sora asked Roxas.

Roxas smiled. "What tells you they're even talking?" He slyly asked.

"Gross!"

Upstairs Namine and Riku could hear everything that was being said in their parents room next door to theirs. "How could she do this?" Namine asked Riku the trust once held for her mother now gone.  
Riku shook his head and carried on holding his quivering sister.

Riku looked over at the small sleeping child in a padded box. "I don't know." They heard the door swing open and their parents walk in.

"Namine." Aerith said sitting on the bed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Auron sat down as well. "We wouldn't have been angery."

Namine closed her eyes. "If it was the other way around, could you?" Namine asked them both leaving both parents wondering what to say next.

"Was it Sephiroth?" Auron asked her.

Namine nodded. "Riku if she couldn't tell us then you should have done!" Aerith scolded him. "It could have stopped all of this!"

That was it, he couldn't take anymore of this! "What then! It would have stopped her from getting pregnant? It would have stopped Sephiroth?"

Auron sighed. "Aerith. Wheather they told us or not it would not change anything. Even if she did lie to us, I think that you would have done the same thing."

"Riku is sixteen years old! He should start acting like it!" Aerith continued.

Auron stood up grabbed her hand and pulled her back into their bedroom for her own scolding. "Thats it Aerith!" They heard him shout at her in anger. "Ever since you found out about this child you've been acting like a four year old! And yet you have the nerve to tell Riku that he acts like a child!  
At Least he accepts the honest truth!"

The two listened to the argument going on in their parents room and tried to sheild themselves from the world around them. "It's all my falt." Namine whimpered.

"No it wasn't." Riku told her holding her tighter. Storm started to cry from all the noise. Namine shakily got off the bed and walked over to the Small box. Riku watched as she picked Storm up.

Riku stood up as well and walked over to his sister. "Can I hold him?" Namine nodded and passed him to Riku. "He looks like you." Riku told her.

Namine sat back on her bed and fell asleep.

So is it good? i tried to make it longer this time! its got at least 1009 words! whhhooooo!  
now review! 


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

That afternoon Aerith had said that she was going shopping to calm down, Namine had asked if she could go too so she could get stuff for Storm. Aerith said yes and they both left.

While they were out guess who they were as unfourtunat as to meet. Sephiroth, who had come to take Namine and his son back with him. "Sephiroth!" Aerith weakly shouted at him holding her broken leg which Sephiroth had rammed his long sword through. Sephiroth had drugged Namine so she couldn't escape.  
Anyone would have thought that someone would help them, but the street they were on was abandond.

"Please! Let her go." Aerith begged him not wanting anything else to happen to Namine, or Storm who was in Namine's arms. "Take me if you must but don't hurt her!"

Sephiroth just smiled and walked away with them leaving Aerith on her own. Aerith passed out not long after that.

Namine woke up in Luca in Sephiroth's mansion. She sat up and looked around for a while trying to figure her surroundings. She was in a large double bed in a big room with white walls and cream carpet, she was wrapped up in silk sheets, and there was a cot in the corner with a sleeping Storm in it.

She looked around for a few minuites and saw the white wooden door start to open. Sephiroth walked in and sat on the end of he bed. Namine shivered when he put a hand on her shoulder. He opend his mouth to speak but Storm's cries stopped him.

Namine watched fearfully as he walked over to the cot holding his son and picked him up. Still watching as he walked over to her and put Storm in her arms and told her to shut him up.

Being afraid of what her master would do to her or Storm she did as he asked and made him be quiet. Storm fell back asleep in an instant and Sephiroth's evil eyes looked at them both.

Namine built up the courage to ask him a question. "What do you want us for?" Sephiroth glared at her. "Master." She quietly continued.

"That's better." He sat back on the bed. "Just you." He lent forward and whispered in her ear.

Namine's face turned confused. "Why?"

Sephiroth laughed. "I paid millions for you and your family. All I wanted though was to get to you." Namine's face held even more confusion now. "Your father might not remember but he used to be a warrior monk. I was the leader. I called a meeting to give them all orders of what to do when they fight the Al bhed on the thunder plains. Your mother, Aerith, told him of my intensions to kill him. How they survived I do not know. But your father was ment to die that day. I took your mother into captivity, but of course your father rescued her. Next thing I hear their getting married. They had Riku and your eldest brother doesn't have a weakness... apart from you.  
So to get to your father and your brother, I had to get to you."

Namine listened and sort of understood. "Why do you want my father dead?"

"He is my greatest enemy. He is the one who was going to get me fired and replaced with himself"  
Sephiroth explained.

It all made sence to Namine now. "What are you going to do now?" Sephiroth smiled. And Namine knew that smile. What he was going to do next would hurt, alot.

Aerith woke up in her own bed with Auron by her side. "He got Namine." She told him.

Auron nodded. "I know. Riku, Sora, and Roxas are looking for them now."

Kay im like totally outta ideas 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Namine woke up the next morning wishing she was back home with her family and feeling safe, wishing she was away from this nightmare that haunted her day and night. Sighing she stood up and walked over to the small window.

A banging sound was heard from downstairs and Namine could recognise her brother's voices shouting at Sephiroth. There was defiantly a battle going on and she knew it. She could only wait and see who would come out victorious.

About four hours went by and the fight ended. Namine hugged Storm closer and curled up on her bed when she heard footsteps noisily coming up the stairs.

Someone was ramming into the door trying to knock it down since it was locked. The door fell off its hinges to reveal her exhausted brother's.

Namine felt her self be lifted into strong arms and carried home. When she finally had the courage to open her eyes she saw herself in her mother's cottage garden being taken inside the house where there was warmth and comfort.

"Are they alright?" She heard Auron ask them not knowing why when she was conscious.

"Storm's okay, but Namine's been hurt pretty badly." She heard Sora explain to him. _Why do they say I'm badly hurt when I don't feel any pain? _Namine asked herself suddenly feeling freezing cold.

Auron put a hand on her fore head and shook his head. "She's cold, lost too much blood." She heard him say and wondered what he meant; Sephiroth hadn't done anything to her had he? She didn't remember him doing anything.

"I'll take her to bed." Riku said taking her upstairs.

Out of ideas help!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Namine was in a coma, the only things that her family could do for her was stay by her side day and night while she slept in a coma. Little did her family know that she wasn't sleeping. Namine's mind was caught in horrifying memories of her time with Sephiroth.

_FLASHBACK_

_Namine had been working hard all day since four in the morning now it was almost midnight. Felling like she could no longer walk she sat down on a hard chair just waiting for the ache in her feet to go. Sadly for her though Sephiroth walked in when she was sitting down. "Slacking off are we?" He evilly asked her picking her up by her arm and dragging her down to the basement where he kept all sorts of torture stuff._

_Sephiroth tied Namine to a hard steel board so that she was facing the ceiling. When Sephiroth saw the terrified look on her face somehow it made him excited. He put his hand on a lever and pushed it up. Namine screamed as bolts of electricity were shot through her body. When it was over she was unconscious._

_Namine had another flashback. This time Sephiroth was beating her badly almost killing her, Aerith was screaming at Sephiroth to stop while Riku tried to shield her body with his own, Roxas and Sora were trying to get the red hot belt out of Sephiroth's hand that he was beating them with. They managed to knock Sephiroth out at their own risk, but Namine's last memories were being carried up to her room._

She tried to wake up but couldn't. So many painful memories were happening to her that she almost couldn't cope.

Kay I no it was short but im going away soon and I just wanted to quickly update this 1! I might leave this 1 here 4 a while while I update my other storys, then I'll come back and do this 1 just want to get some new ideas! Review!


	17. ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!

I'm out of idea's! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
